OUR FUTURE
by Kaho
Summary: THREESHOT/ "Naruto bilang, dia tidak akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya."/ "Hn," Sasuke mengendus jubahnya, "mungkin bau Karin."/ "Selama dua tahun ini aku juga tinggal bersamanya dan—"/ special to celebrate our beloved pairing SASUSAKU and our new member SARADA UCHIHA/ CHAPTER 1 UP/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**FUTURE**

©all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1: be my wife<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ck!" pemuda _emo_ beberapa kali mondar-mandir di depan pintu gerbangnya.

Meski tampak tenang, pemuda berjubah hitam itu sebenarnya menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Perang besar sudah usai dua tahun lalu, dan bersamaan dengan itu lah dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Yah, memang bukan pergi untuk selamanya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ingin ia pastikan. Dan hal penting itu hanya dapat dia lakukan tanpa ada orang di sekelilingnya. Ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan melakukan hal yang salah seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Tak perduli dengan penduduk yang masih tak rela dia kembali tinggal disini. Bukankah semua orang bisa berubah? Tak terkecuali dirinya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama dua tahun ini, akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menebus dosanya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mendatangi Kakashi yang masih betah dengan posisinya menjadi hokage. Tak perlu mengetuk atau meminta ijin, Sasuke menerobos masuk. Pria bermasker dan berambut perak yang sedang membaca map berisi dokumen itu mendongak. Ia mendapati lagi mantan muridnya itu ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tak akan merubah omonganku." Katanya.

"Ck!"

Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, ia lalu berkata, "apa kau khawatir?"

"..."

"Kau tahu dia tidak seperti saat kalian genin. Kekuatannya tak diragukan lagi. Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Kakashi meski tak ada sahutan dari sang Uchiha, "dia tak perlu lagi dilindungi, Sasuke."

"Ck!" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari Sasuke.

Kakashi kemudian menarik salah satu laci dan mengambil satu map disana. Membukanya dan mengamati seseorang yang tertera. "Dia adalah ninja medis terhebat yang pernah ada. Kau tahu bahwa Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri yang mengajarinya kan. Kekuatan yang dimiliki Sakura juga tak main-main. Aku bertaruh, saat kau terkena pukulannya, kau tak akan mampu hidup." Kakashi terkekeh. "Dan.." Kakashi melanjutkan, "diantara tim 7, kecerdasannya lebih unggul dibanding kau dan Naruto."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Tak perlu diberitahu pun ia tahu bahwa Sakura begitu cerdas, hanya saja...

"Kau tak perlu lagi melindungi Sakura seperti dulu. Kau, dan shinobi disini mampu berdiri sendiri. Lagi pula ada Naruto, ia tak akan membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya terluka kan? Dan lagipula ada Sai yang yah, sepertinya juga menyukai Sakura. Aku sempat melihat mereka berjalan bersama."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, mencoba menerka ekspresi dari hokage bedebah ini. Dan apa maksudnya mengatakan kedekatan antara Sai dan Sakura.

"Kau tak bisa pergi kesana, Sasuke. Sebagai hokage, aku ingin kau disini dan membantuku jika ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Kau tahu, aku memiliki kepercayaan pada mereka, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan mereka dalam bahaya. Jika sesuatu terjadi, Sai akan segera mengirim burung tintanya itu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Waktu kembali berlalu, mereka sudah menjalankan misi, ini 3 hari terhitung hari ini. Langit semakin memurung, menelan cahaya yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Sasuke terus berdiri diatas atap gedung hokage, menatap jauh ke depan dibalik patung pahatan hokage disana. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini juga termasuk misinya untuk melindungi desa dan hokage. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar hadir dihadapan matanya. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri dan menunggu, semoga Sai segera mengirim sesuatu agar dia bisa kesana.

'_Jika saja Naruto tidak ada disana, kau harusnya aku lindungi, dan aku tak ada pilihan lain selain melindungimu, Sakura'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam Sasuke berdiri disana, tak ada tanda meminta bantuan dari Sai. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Sasuke melirik saat seseorang melompat dibelakangnya.

"Tidak biasanya." Kata Tsunade, ia menatap sosok berjubah dihadapannya. "Apa kau mulai menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Apa yang anda maksud, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang tim 7 dari Kakashi. Sejak dari genin kau selalu berusaha melindunginya kan? Dan sekarang, Naruto, rivalmu itu tumbuh semakin kuat dan kuat. Dia akan lebih bisa melindungi Sakura, saat kau tak disana. Kau mengerti betapa besar rasa cintanya Naru—"

"Dia bukan rivalku.. Dia temanku." Kata Sasuke memotong.

Tsunade tersenyum yang tentu saja tak mampu dilihat oleh Sasuke, "Kalau Sakura berada ditengah kalian, Naruto masih sahabatmu atau rivalmu? Oh, dan jangan lupakan Sai—" lagi-lagi belum sempat melanjutkan perkataan Tsunade terpotong, karena Sasuke buru-buru melompat dari gedung itu dan pergi menjauh. Rupanya mereka kembali, Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sai dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya. Sasuke melirik, melihat Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hanabi dan Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata hitam itu lalu menatap Sai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ano, Sai-_kun_. Tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengernyit.

"Besok saja ya, lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu saja." Ujar Sai.

"Teme, kenapa wajahmu tegang seperti itu _–ttebayo_."

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

"Sasuke, kau ngambek tidak ikut serta di misi?" cibir Naruto disusul kekehan lainnya tak terkecuali Sakura.

Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan. Sedang Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya.

"Sakura." Nada berat itu menghentikan langkah gadis pink di hadapannya. Sakura menoleh dengan ekspresi yang seolah bertanya ada apa. Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati gadis itu, "Kenapa berhenti? Kau tak ingin pulang?" ujarnya lagi.

Shikamaru yang berjalan belakangan mendengus geli, ia melihat bagaimana Sakura berlari kecil dan mensejajarkan langkahnya pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang merepotkan sebentar lagi, hoaaam!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, ia menengok ke arah jam kecil di mejanya. "Ah, sudah jam 4."

Gadis itu lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia selalu melakukan hal rutin tiap pagi, yakni joging. Dengan _sweater_ tebal Sakura mulai berlari-lari kecil, tak memperdulikan dingin yang kala itu menyelimuti desa. Saat langkahnya hampir tiba di gerbang desa, dia berhenti. Manik hijaunya menatap pemuda sedang duduk sendirian disana.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap gadis itu yang sudah berada di hadapannya. "Ohayou."

"O—ohayou." Balas Sakura.

"Duduklah." Kata Sasuke lagi saat melihat Sakura kebingungan. Gadis itu akhirnya duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang terus tertuju kebawah.

"Saat kau pergi dari sini?"

"Hn."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan misi yang kemarin?" kata Sasuke membelokkan percakapan.

"Kau lihat sendiri kami semua pulang dengan selamat. Kami memang mengalami banyak kesulitan, tapi beruntung kami semua berhasil menyelesaikannya dan membawa Hanabi kembali kan."

"..."

"Naruto bilang, dia akan melamar Hinata." Ujar Sakura membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu menoleh.

"Kupikir Naruto menyukaimu." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, "perasaan manusia bisa berubah Sasuke-_kun_. Naruto sempat bilang padaku, dia akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Gadis yang seharusnya dia lindungi. Saat perang itu Hinata juga setia berada disisinya. Saat Pain menyerang dulu, bahkan Hinata hampir tewas karena melindunginya."

Pemuda itu diam mendengarkan gadis itu bicara.

"Naruto bilang, dia tidak akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, menatap onyx yang sedari tadi menatapnya, "tentu aku setuju."

"Bukan itu."

"Eh?"

"Perasaanmu."

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu menganggap Naruto itu sebatas teman."

"Apakah kau akan sama seperti Naruto, yang lebih memilih orang yang mencintaimu."

Sakura diam, ia tak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Disisi lain apakah Sasuke ingin tahu jelas perasaanya padanya.

_Woof! Woof!_

Kedua muda mudi itu mendadak di kagetkan dengan gonggongan yang tak asing lagi.

"Akamaru!" seorang pemuda lain sedang mencoba mengendalikan anjing besarnya yang mendekati Sasuke dan mengendusinya.

"KIBA!" Sakura menggeram melihat bagaimana Akamaru mengendus Sasuke.

"_Go—gomen_. Ta—" Kiba yang saat itu mencoba menarik Akamaru malah ikutan mengendus jubah si Uchiha.

"KI—"

"Baumu tercampur dengan bau siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, "bau tubuhmu berbeda dengan bau yang berada dijubahmu. Seharusnya, meski kau belum mencuci jubah ini, baunya akan sama dengan bau tubuhmu.

"Hn," Sasuke mengendus jubahnya, "mungkin bau Karin."

Jawaban Sasuke mengundang 'oh' dari Kiba dan tatapan kaget dari Sakura. Setelah Kiba pergi, Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis di sampingnya yang sedang gelisah.

"Sakura—"

"Ano—"

"Hn?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ menemui Karin?" Sakura meremas ujung _sweater_nya.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku juga tinggal bersamanya dan—"

"Aaaaaah! Hari ini benar-benar dingin ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura merentangkan tangannya, suasana sekitar masih gelap dan sepi.

"Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke dan membuat Sakura kembali memurung. "Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, semua perkataanmu telah menyadarkan aku."

"..."

"Aku juga akan memilih orang yang selama ini ada disisiku dan terus mencintaiku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis yang menunduk itu sedari tadi sudah menangis, mengingat kembali bagaimana Karin selalu bersamanya dan mencintainya. Mengingat meski saat itu Sasuke hampir membunuhnya, tapi mereka tetap bersama. Bohong jika tidak merasa sakit. Dia bahkan bisa mati sekarang. Sepertinya memang harus berhenti, yah, perjuangannya cukup sampai disini saja. Dia tak ingin lagi membebani Sasuke dengan perasaan bodohnya ini. Terlebih, ia ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia dengan Karin, meski akhirnya Karin akan tinggal disini.

"Sasuke—" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya masih menunduk, namun air mata yang deras itu tak mampu ia bendung. "Kau tadi... bertanya tentang perasaanku kan?"

"Hn."

"Aku.. hiks.." Sakura mengelap airmata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. "aku akan tetap seperti ini.. hiks.. mencintaimu selalu."

"..."

"Sekarang pergilah.. dan katakan pada Karin.. tentang perasaanmu." Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke dalam keadaan masih menunduk, hingga ia merasakan punggung itu tak lagi ia rasakan. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk menahan segalanya. Emerald yang sedari tadi bersembunyi akhirnya terbuka, dan saat itu lah dia sadar.

Sasuke dengan wajah tegangnya berlutut di hadapannya, di tangannya terlihat sebuah cincin perak bermotif bunga dengan berlian merah di tengahnya. Sakura tak mengerti, ia masih sesenggukan dan syok karena mendengar ungkapan Sasuke tadi malah semakin bingung.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku sadar, bahwa tanpa orang kau aku merasa kurang. Aku sadar siapa yang benar-benar tetap menyayangiku meski aku dalam titik yang terburuk." Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menyematkan cincinnya. "Dan aku sadar siapa yang ingin aku lindungi selama ini."

Sasuke berjalan dengan lututnya lalu merangkul tubuh gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih utuh.

"Sakura-_chan_.. Jadilah istriku."

Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat gadis dipelukannya kembali menangis sesenggukan. Ia memeluk balik tubuh tegap itu semakin erat, merasa bersyukur atas semuanya. Perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia. Ia dapatkan apa yang ia ingin kan selama ini. Tidak hanya bersama dalam satu desa, namun bersama dalam satu ikatan. Ikatan yang bahkan tak berani dia bayangkan dulu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanya sependek ini saja ya hehe. Biar nggak berat dibaca.. thanks for reading and review please? Arigatou!<p>

next chap siap-siap untuk pembuatan Sarada. saya tak akan menahan diri seperti fic-fic sebelumnya


	2. Chapter 2

Sai menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon tak jauh dari gerbang dimana dudukan semen itu berada, genggaman pada bunga di tangannya terlihat mengendur. Pemuda berambut eboni itu tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi saat dia melihat bagaimana akhirnya Sasuke melamar Sakura tepat di hadapannya. Ini sudah terlambat untuk meminang Sakura, rencana untuk menikahi gadis itu pupus sudah. Semua gambaran tentang kisah cintanya cukup sampai disini. Sai kembali menatap kedua pasangan baru itu. Terlihat Sakura tersenyum senang dan Sasuke sedang menyeka airmatanya. Sai merosot turun, kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Ia lalu mendengus, menertawai dirinya sendiri sambil menatap bunga yang ia dapat saat misi kemarin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OUR FUTURE**

**all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by me**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

**typos (mungkin)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Begin**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Waktu semakin beranjak siang, sudah sedari tadi Sakura dan Sasuke pergi. Sedangkan dia masih diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sai membenarkan syal merah maroonnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu, terus menapakkan kakinya hingga akhirnya sampai ke toko bunga milik Yamanaka. Terlihat gadis beambut pirang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Sai-_kun_?"

Manik hitam kelam itu menatap gadis yang berlari menghampirinya, ia tersenyum sambil beberapa kali membenahi rambut pirang indahnya. Yah, bagaimana pun ia ingin terlihat cantik di depan pemuda ini.

"Sai-_kun_, pagi-pagi begini sudah jalan-jalan saja. _Ano_, seharusnya kau juga mengajakku kalau sendirian begini, siapa tahu aku bisa mengajakmu mengo—"

Perkataan Ino terpotong, bukan karena Sai yang tiba-tiba berbicara, bukan pula karena Sai tiba-tiba pergi. Tapi pemuda pucat itu mengulurkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Deg

Lagi, gadis cantik itu menganga bingung diikuti pipi yang memerah. Ino menatap ragu kearah pemuda yang kini sedang tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. Mata aquamarinenya menerawang. Benarkah Sai tadi barusan melamarnya?

"A—"

"_Iie_." Sai meraih tangan Ino dan meletakkan bunga tersebut di genggamannya, "kau bisa memikirkannya dulu." Ujarnya lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Ino mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

Semntara di tempat lain, Sakura termenung di kamarnya, ia mengamati cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin permata indah yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Sasuke. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sakura bahkan mencubiti dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Namun jujur saja, ia ragu. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda jatuh cinta, menyukainya pun tidak. Kenapa.. Seharusnya ia tanyakan apakah Sasuke mencintainya tadi. Tapi disisi lain dia takut, dia takut Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

"ARGH!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Bagaimana ini, seharusnya aku senang Sasuke melamarku, tapi—"

"_Sakura! Makan malam siap!"_ Mebuki, ibu Sakura berteriak dari ujung tangga.

"Ya!"

"Jadi, bagaimana misi kemarin, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

Kizashi mengernyitkan dahinya saat tak mendapat respon, yang ada Sakura malah mengotak atik makanan di piring sembari melamun. Kizashi dan Mebuki saling pandang, beberapa kali panggilan kepada sang putri tak juga membuatnya tersadar. Hingga tiba-tiba Mebuki menarik tangan putrinya saat melihat cincin disana dan membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tersadar dari lamunannya. Sang gadis _pink_ kini terbengong-bengong, dihadapannya, ibu dan ayahnya sedang mengamati cincin di jari manisnya.

"Ja—jangan lihat tanpa ijin, dong!" Sakura menyahut tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kizashi heboh.

"Si-si—siapa yang berani melamar gadis kasar sepertimu?" susul Mebuki yang terdengar malah seperti mengejeknya.

"_Kaa-san!"_ Sakura cemberut.

"Jadi siapa biadab yang melamarmu?" kini malah berganti Kizashi yang terdengar mengejeknya.

"_Otou-san!" _Sakura merengek, "Dia, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" lagi-lagi Kizashi dan Mebuki saling pandang.

"Ninja pelarian itu?" tanya Mebuki. "Ninja yang berniat menghancurkan desa itu?"

"Kenapa kau mau dilamar pria semacam itu, Sakura!" Kizashi menggebrak meja hingga makanan disana berantakan.

"_Otou-san!"_ Mebuki mencoba menenangkan Kizashi dengan mengelus dadanya, namun amarah di raut wajahnya tak begitu saja mereda.

Sakura shock, tubuhnya gemetaran. Baru kali ini dia melihat ayahnya semarah ini. Selama ini, yang ia tahu Kizashi adalah ayah yang baik dan sabar, tidak seperti ibunya yang cerewet dan galak. Tapi sekarang, Kizashi seperti orang lain di matanya. Ia bahkan menggebrak meja dan membentaknya seolah dia telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan yang besar.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!" geram Kizashi, pria tua itu membanting sumpit ditangannya dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan disusul Mebuki yang masih mencoba menenangkannya.

Sementara itu Sakura masih bingung apa yang telah terjadi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu berdiri.

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAINYA!" jeritnya. Namun tetap saja, meski Kizashi sempat berhenti karena teriakan Sakura, pria itu tetap tak menanggapi. Hanya terlihat Mebuki yang kebingungan.

Gadis bersurai pink itu lalu berlari kedalam kamar, menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan bantal. Meneriakkan segala sesuatu tanpa ada yang akan mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya ayahnya akan sebegitu kasar. Sakura terus terisak di ruangan gelap miliknya, dia menatap buram cincin di jari manisnya. Dia mencintai Sasuke, tapi itu percuma jika ayah dan ibu tidak mengijinkannya. Apakah Sasuke begitu hina bagi ayah dan ibu sampai mereka tidak menyetujui lamarannya? Tidak tahu kah mereka, bahwa putrinya ini sungguh sangat mencintainya, bahkan sejak mereka belum menjadi genin. Tidak tahukah mereka, bagaimana putrinya itu berjuang untuk meluluhkah hatinya. Perjuangan jatuh bangun dan semua sakit hatinya untuk sesaat yang lalu telah terobati. Namun, sesuatu yang lebih besar nyatanya telah datang menghadang.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, sudah sedari malam tadi ia meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur. Ia tak bisa tidur, yang ada, dia semalaman disana menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. Menggerakkan badan pun ia merasa tak kuat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Hawa dingin yang menusuknya tak ia hiraukan, biarlah jika dia sakit dan mati sekarang.

Tok tok

Sakura menggerakkan manik emerald menuju sumber suara.

"...Sai?" gumamnya.

Sai yang berada di depan jendela kamar Sakura memberi isyarat untuk membukanya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_san_." Kata Sai setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura membukakan jendelanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Kenapa?" kening Sai mengernyit, "kau... habis menangis ya?"

"Ti—tidak!" Sakura mengelak saat Sai mencoba meraih wajahnya.

"Kau menangis!" ujar Sai.

Sai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, menyeka liquid yang masih memaksa turun. Gadis _pink_ itu hanya diam menatap pemuda pucat yang dengan serius menyeka airmatanya.

"Sakura—"

Sakura dan Sai menengok saat suara baritone itu mengintrupsi mereka, entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada di bawah sana. Mengamati mereka dengan kening mengerut.

"Sakura—" Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya.

"Sasuke-_san, ohayou_." Sai melambaikan tangannya, sementara Sakura kebingungan.

"Sakura—" lagi, Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya.

Sang Uchiha terus mematung disana, mata _onyx_nya terus mengamati raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. Sedangkan gadis _pink_ itu bergerak begitu resah, ia bahkan tak berani menatap balik _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Sai." Kata Sakura.

"Ya."

"Tu—tunggu sebentar. Kita jalan-jalan."

Sasuke tetap memperhatikan dua orang itu, Sakura tiba-tiba menutup jendela dan tirainya. Tapi, yang membuatnya heran adalah Sai yang tetap disana. Tak selang lama, Sakura keluar dengan jaket merahnya. Dia menggandeng Sai dan kemudian menghilang saat Sasuke meneriakkan namanya.

"..." Sasuke diam ditempat, wajahnya menampakkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diterka. Ia tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, hanya saja dia benar-benar marah sekarang. kenapa Sakura menghindarinya?

.

.

.

Sai sedari tadi menatap Sakura yang murung didepannya. Kali ini mereka berada di sebuah kedai yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang desa. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura membawanya pergi, dan menghindari Sasuke padahal pemuda itu baru saja melamarnya.

"Sakura—" perkataan Sai terpotong, ada yang aneh, dia tak melihat ada cincin di jarinya. "Apa yang terjadi." Kata Sai lagi, "Sakura-_san_."

"Ah." Sakura bergerak kaget saat Sai menepuk bahunya, "ah, iya enak."

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya, _'benar-benar aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka?'_

"Sakura—" kali ini ucapan Sai terpotong karena pemuda itu kaget saat melihat Sakura menitikkan airmatanya.

"Bagaimana ini—" Sakura menggenggam sumpit di tangannya, bibirnya bergetar.

Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Dia tahu gadis itu tak sedang ingin mendengar obrolan darinya, jadi dia membiarkannya meluapkan apa yang dia rasa saat ini.

"_Otou-san... Okaa-san_... hiks... aku tak bisa.. hiks... dengan Sa.. hiks.. Sasuke-_kun_." Ujarnya terbata-bata, "bagaimana... ini.."

'_begitu rupanya.' Pikir _Sai.

Pemuda pucat itu lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan mengelus punggung Sakura, sekarang dia berfikir, apakah dia harus senang atau tidak.

"_Hai. Hai."_ Sai menepuk lembut punggung Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu menoleh. Dan astaga, apa ini? Emerald basah milik Sakura, hidung kecilnya dan pipinya yang memerah membuat Sai berdebar. Apalagi bibirnya yang tak kalah merah dan basah karena airmatanya membuat Sai mematung.

"S-sai." Dengan masih terisak, Sakura mencoba menyadarkan lamunan Sai, ia merasa tak enak saat pemuda itu menetapnya sedemikian rupa.

"A—ah." Sai tersenyum canggung, "_gomen_."

"..."

"Jadi, mereka tidak setuju kau menikah dengan Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Sai disusul anggukan Sakura.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu apakah saranku ini bisa membantumu." Kata Sai, "kenapa kau tidak membawa Sasuke-_san_ kepada orang tuamu dan membuktikan bahwa dia mencintaimu dan serius untuk menikahimu."

Sakura menggeleng, gadis itu lalu berkata. "Aku.. aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku."

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sempat berpikir.." Sakura menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, "mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ kasihan padaku."

"Kasihan?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sudah mencintainya sejak kami belum menjadi genin. Sejak dia tidak mengenalku. Aku terus berusaha yang terbaik agar aku bisa menarik hatinya. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ begitu dingin. Ia tak pernah melirikku. Tak pernah berbicara padaku. Ia tak pernah menyukaiku. Mungkin baginya aku hanya gadis pengganggu seperti yang lain."

"..."

"Dan setelah sekian tahun lamanya ini, dia tahu aku masih mencintainya. Jadi mungkin, dia tidak mau melihatku lebih menyedihkan dari mencintai orang yang tak pernah mencintaiku balik. Maka dari itu, dia melamarku agar aku merasa lega." Kata Sakura, "Tapi kalau itu tidak membuat Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia. Aku tak mau melakukannya."

Sai yang tadinya santai terlihat serius. "Jadi itu yang kau rasakan sekarang? Kau masih ragu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kalian juga tahu, aku tidak lemah lembut seperti Hinata-_chan_, tidak juga cantik seperti Ino. Jadi—"

"Tidak seperti itu!" nada Sai meninggi, "Sakura-_san_ imut kok."

Kontan pernyataan itu membuat Sakura menatap antara aneh dan malu pada Sai, "Sai?"

"A—ah _gomen_." Sai tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "aku tidak mengenal Sasuke-_san_ begitu jauh, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk mengerti diriku sendiri. Tapi, akan tiba saatnya, mereka yang tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri akan menemukan seseorang yang mengerti tentang mereka. Dan begitu sebaliknya, kau tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke-_san_, tapi dia, dia tahu apa yang dia pikir dan lakukan."

Sai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidakkah kau berpikir. Yang kudengar, Sasuke-_san_ hidup sebatang kara. Dia menjadi penutup sejak insiden klan itu. Ia tak punya seseorang untuk diajak bicara bukan. Atau mungkin dia tidak mempunyai seseorang yang dia percaya. Tapi saat itu.."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"_Ano_—aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Tapi saat dia duduk bersamamu pagi itu—"

"K—kau disana, Sai?!" tanya Sakura kaget.

Sai mengangguk, "kupikir saat melihat Sasuke-_san_ bisa berbicara sebanyak itu, aku menyadari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan yang kukatakan tadi tentang Sasuke-_san_ yang tidak punya seseorang untuk diajak bicara?" tanya Sai, Sakura mengangguk.

"Saat itu aku sadar, Sasuke-s_an_ begitu terdengar nyaman saat mengobrol denganmu. Kau seharusnya sadar, Sakura-_san_. Bukankah itu jarang bagi Sasuke-_san_ untuk mengajakmu mengobrol, terlebih lagi dia terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranmu." Ujar Sai lagi.

Kali ini Sakura terbengong, bagaimana Sai begitu mengerti tentang Sasuke yang bahkan ia tidak kenal. Padahal baru saja pemuda ini mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Sai—" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "bukankah sangat payah. Kau—kau telihat lebih mengerti Sasuke-_kun_ dibanding aku."

"_Iie_." Sai menepuk kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu menengok kearahnya. "seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ada orang dimana mereka tak mengerti diri mereka, tapi disana ada orang yang diciptakan untuk mengerti mereka. Seperti halnya kau dan Sasuke-_san_. Aku hanya berpendapat karena kami bisa dibilang sama. Hidup sebatang kara. Sasuke-_san_ kurasa sangat beruntung akhirnya kau datang untuk melengkapi hidupnya."

"Tapi itu tidak benar, aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-_kun_."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa dulu gadis muda yang mampu membuat Sasuke-_san_ berhenti berjalan saat dia berniat meninggalkan desa?" Sai melirik.

"Na—naruto atau Kakashi yang memberitahumu?"

"Keduanya." Jawab Sai terkekeh. "Tapi aku hanya tahu sebatas itu. Mungkin saat kau mengingat kata-kata yang kau ucapkan padanya dulu, kau akan menyadari sesuatu. Dan, kau bilang dia tidak menyukaimu bukan? Tapi bukankah saat itu dia mendengarkanmu? Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa yang kau ucapkan. Karena Naruto dan Kakashi bilang kau tidak mau mengatakan apa yang kau katakan malam itu. Kupikir itu sesuatu yang hebat hingga bisa membuat Sasuke-_san_ berhenti."

"Aku—sangat mencintainya.."

Sai menoleh.

"Aku sangat mencintainya sampai tidak tertahankan. Aku tidak mau Sasuke_-kun_ merasakan penderitaan lagi setelah balas dendam. Aku tidak mau dia meresa kesepian lagi karena keinginan sesaatnya dulu."

Sai mendengus lega, "Lihat, kau begitu mengerti dia bukan."

Sakura menatap pemuda pucat didepannya lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Sai, "bukannya jika dilihat dari sisi 'kasihan', Sasuke-_san_ yang lebih kasihan. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa akan ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke-_san_ karena kau merasa kasihan sebab dia sebatang kara terlebih lagi dia hanya memiliki satu tangan."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Cobalah untuk setidaknya berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin Sasuke-_san_ juga merasa kau kasihan padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli apakah Sasuke-_kun_ memiliki badan yang utuh atau tidak, meskipun ia tidak memiliki kedua tangan pun, jika itu adalah Sasuke-_kun_, aku masih akan tetap mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini, tapi yang jelas bukan rasa kasihan."

"Nah, kata-katamu semakin tinggi." Sai mengacak rambut Sakura, "Malam ini mau makan malam di ichiraku ramen? Hitung-hitung untuk merayakan misi kita kemarin."

Sakura memandangi pemuda disampingnya, perlahan ia mengerti. Semua perkataan Sai telah membantunya untuk memahami akan satu hal.

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak makan?" tanya Mebuki saat melihat putrinya itu berlari buru-buru.

"_Iie_. Aku akan makan malam dengan Sai hari ini." Kata Sakura sembari memasang sepatunya.

"Baguslah jika kau berkencan dengan anak itu ketimbang dengan Uchiha." Cibir Kizashi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik kearah Kizashi yang sedang menyendoki sup hangat didepannya, "Aku berangkat."

Blam!

"Ah, Sai." Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sai dan Ino berdiri di depan kedai. "Ada Ino juga."

"Sudah lama ya Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Kau tidak mengundang Naruto dan Hinata-_chan_?" tanya sakura.

"Tidak, Naruto-_san_ membantu Hinata-_san_ merawat Hanabi. Mereka bilang, Hanabi-_chan_ belum terlalu pulih. Dan dia tidak mau jauh dengan Hinata-_san_."

"Begitu ya. Akhirnya Naruto bisa lepas darimu kan, Sakura." Ino tertawa, "Dan aku bisa lepas dari Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ha?" Sakura cengo.

Dihadapannya Ino dan Sai saling pandang.

"Kami juga akan menikah." Kata Ino.

"Se—seriusan?"

"Yah, begitulah." Sai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tadi Sai!" ujar Sakura sambil mamukul bahu Sai pelan lalu meraih Ino untuk memeluknya, "Selamat ya!"

"Selamat untukmu juga."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu mengambil langkah mundur dan membungkuk serendah mungkin.

"_Gomen nasai!"_ ujar Sakura lantang.

"Sa—sakura, ada apa?"tanya Ino, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud.

Sakura menegapkan badannya, "karena saat itu aku memaksa Sai untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku!"

"Itu tidak masalah kok." Ujar Sai.

"Pokoknya aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Sakura kembali membungkuk.

Tetapi gadis itu langsung tersadar bahwa pantatnya menyentuh sesuatu. Perlahan salah satu tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu di belakangnya. Sesuatu seperti kain dan hangat dan ada yang menonjol?

Gadis pink itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah berkata 'sedang apa kau, hentai.' Masih dengan posisi membungkuk, Sakura menatap tangan yang ia gunakan untuk 'meraba sesuatu' tadi.

"Sakura—"

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu akhirnya membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mulai gelagapan. Dia bahkan tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi menahan tawanya saat temannya itu hampir terjatuh namun berhasil di tahan oleh Sai.

Mata _emerald_ itu melirik kearah Ino, lalu berganti melirik kearah Sasuke sedangkan dirinya masih bersandar pada Sai.

"Sakura—"

"_Ha-HAI_!" kali ini Sakura segera menegapkan badannya.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan bolamatanya panik. Apalagi saat mengingat kejadian waktu dia kabur menggandeng Sai.

"_A—ano_, Sai dan Ino akan menikah. Ehehehe." Ujar Sakura seolah berkata, 'jangan cemburu, Sasuke-_kun!_'

"Hn?"

"Semua sudah berkumpul, ayo masuk."

"A—" baru saja mau berlari menyusul Sai dan Ino kedalam langkah Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke memegang tangannya.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap panik kearah Sasuke. Entah mengapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, terlebih lagi dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, dan menuntunnya untuk menyusul ke dalam kedai. Malam semakin larut. Sai dan Ino sedari tadi asyik mengobrol. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sakura semakin tak bergeming saat pemuda Uchiha itu mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga kini dia menghadap dirinya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala. Mata _onyx_ itu terus memperhatikan Sakura, dari sorot matanya, Sasuke menginginkan penjelasan dari Sakura. Tapi gadis yang sedari tadi ditatapnya tidak sedikitpun meliriknya.

.

.

.

"Wah, tidak terasa sudah semalam ini." Ino berjalan keluar disusul Sai, Sakura, lalu Sasuke.

"Kami pulang duluan ya Sakura, Sasuke." Pamit Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sai.

"Tu—tunggu!" dengan panik Sakura memegang tangan Ino sebelum kedua orang itu berbalik badan dan pergi. "A—aku ikut pulang, Ino."

"Eh?"

"_Iie_." Dan lagi, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. "Aku akan mengantarnya. Kalian pulanglah."

"Tuh Sakura, ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan mengantarmu." Ino terkekeh.

Sasuke dan Sakura melambaikan tangan pada muda mudi yang baru saja berpamitan pulang. Sakura menarik nafasnya, ia perlahan melirik kearah pemuda tinggi disampingnya yang ternyata sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"_Ano—"_

"Sebelum pulang, ayo jalan-jalan sebentar." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura mengikut pasrah. Ia harus menjelaskan tentang kejadian waktu itu pada Sasuke, dan...

Sakura menatap punggung tertutup jubah milik Sasuke.

Dia harus menanyakan tentang perasaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Ano_—Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"_Gomen."_

"Hn?"

Sakura diam. Saat ini mereka duduk ditempat biasanya. Tempat spesial bagi mereka. Gadis itu berpikir untuk memulainya darimana, apakah dari orangtuanya, atau kah dari keraguannya. Tapi darimana pun itu dimulai, semuanya akan sampai pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn."

"_Otou-san_... dia tidak suka kau melamarku." Ujar Sakura dan membuat pemuda disampingnya menoleh kaget, "a—aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka tidak menyetujuinya."

Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk membungkukkan badan menarik dirinya untuk bersandar pada sandaran semen yang mereka duduki, "karena aku ninja pelarian dan orang yang hampir menghancurkan desa?"

Sakura menoleh kaget, "Da—darimana Sasuke-_kun_ tahu itu?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Semenjak kembali ke desa ini, tak sedikit orang yang mengataiku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun. "

"Maka dari itu waktu itu aku lari darimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu."

"Begitu rupanya." Gumam Sasuke, "Tapi orangtuamu benar. Kau tidak cocok dengan pria sepertiku."

"A—apa maksudnya itu?" ujar si _pink _sambil menariki jubah Sasuke.

"_Iie."_

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Hn?"

"Waktu itu kau sempat bilang bahwa dua tahun ini kau tinggal bersama...Karin-_san_. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Oh. Aku memang tinggal bersama dia."

"He?"

Sasuke menoleh dan segera mengibaskan tangannya, "Bu-bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu."

"Dia membantuku untuk membuat cincin yang aku berikan padamu."

"Cincin?"

"Tim taka tahu kalau aku berniat untuk melamarmu, jadi mereka semua membantuku."

"Tim taka?"

"_Hai_."

Sakura menepuk dahinya, jadi selama ini dia cemburu tanpa ada penyebab yang jelas. Sakura memperhatikan wajah tampan dihadapannya, dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi selain wajah datarnya. Bukankah orang normal jika berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya akan yah setidaknya salah tingkah? Tapi dari semua gelagat Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan sebuah kegugupan sekecil pun.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Ha?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah herannya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa suka padaku. Oh, dan bahkan kau tidak terlihat tertarik padaku." Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendengus geli, "seharusnya kau menanyakan ini saat aku melamarmu, bodoh."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura merengek sambil memukuli lengan Sasuke membuat pemuda didepannya itu malah terkekeh.

"Aku serius Sasuke-kun!" rengeknya lagi.

"_Hai. Hai_."kata sasuke, "Lalu aku harus memulainya dari mana?"

"_Etto—"_ Sakura memutar bola matanya, "dimulai dari kapan kau menyukaiku."

"Ha?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

"Ceritakan, ayoooo!" kata Sakura sambil menarik-narik jubah Sasuke.

"_Hai. Hai._ " kata Sasuke, "saat kau berdiri dibelakangku."

"Ha?"

"Saat kita di akademi, saat makan siang. Waktu itu saat aku menoleh aku melihatmu dan kau langsung gugup. Dan sejak saat itu wajah gugupmu selalu ada dalam kepalaku. Untuk pertama kalinya ada anak perempuan yang lari setelah aku menatapnya, biasanya mereka hanya akan berteriak dan lebih parahnya bergabung denganku. Saat itu kupikir kau berbeda dengan anak perempuan lainnya, yah walau ujung-ujungnya kau bergabung dengan mereka dan mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh."

"He? Ja-ja—jadi Sasuke-_kun_.."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang mencintaiku?"

"Memangnya harus?" tanya Sasuke disusul dengan bibir cemberut Sakura.

"Kau tahu betapa senangnya saat kita satu tim. Aku berencana untuk tidak bersikap dingin padamu. Tapi karena saat itu Naruto yang notabene menyukaimu satu tim juga aku membatalkan niatku." Ujar Sasuke, "Saat itu yang jelas cukup satu tim denganmu dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan selalu menjangkau mu."

"Maksudnya apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura hingga membuat Sasuke menepok dahinya.

"Aku ingin selalu disampingmu." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ kalau kupeluk selalu ngelak kan? Kau selalu tidak suka kalau aku menempel padamu."

"Ck! Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Saat kau memelukku atau menggandengku didepan Naruto atau yang lainnya aku memang mengelak. Tapi coba kau ingat saat kita hanya berdua.."

Sakura kembali memutar bolamatanya.

"Apa aku pernah menolak untuk kau peluk?" tanya Sasuke saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura menggleng, "tapi ketika kita berlatih dengan lonceng dulu, kau menolak saat kupeluk."

"_Ba-ka."_ Sasuke menyentil simbol di kening Sakura. "Disana ada Kakashi yang sedang mengawasi."

"_Etto—"_

Sakura kembali menatap wajah Sasuke di hadapannya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian dulu, dan Sasuke memang benar. Untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak menolak untuk dipeluk. Dan beberapa kali juga...

"Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam gadis pink itu sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Sasuke membalas genggamannya.

... Sasuke yang memulai menyentuh dirinya.

Sakura menggeserkan bokongnya hingga lengan mereka berhimpitan.

"Aku merasa sangat asing dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang sekarang."

"Hn?"

"Bu—bukannya aku tidak suka. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang lembut denganku seperti ini."

"Kau ingin aku yang dulu?"

"Ti—tidak!" dengan wajah merah dan malu-malunya Sakura bersandar pada bahu Sasuke, "aku rasa, ini adalah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku juga merasa asing dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

"Ha? Tapi aku tidak berubah sedikit pun."

"Yah, kau yang sekarang bukan Sakura yang selalu memaksa untuk memelukku—uhuk—" ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan mengakhiri kalimat pelannya itu dengan pura-pura batuk, namun itu tidak berarti Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu malah dengan segera memeluk leher pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ suka kupeluk ya?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Kedua pasangan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke sendiri kewalahan karena Sakura terus memeluk lehernya, dan mau tidak mau Sasuke harus membungkuk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. ia bahkan tadi sempat menegapkan badannya, tapi Sakura malah menggelayut dengan cengengesan.

"Hei, lepaskan lenganmu." Ujar Sasuke saat keduanya tiba dirumah.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendengus, pemuda itu lalu mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Haruno.

Tak selang berapa lama, Kizashi muncul. Pria tua itu nampak terkejut putrinya pulang dengan si Uchiha. Dan lagi mereka berpelukan? Sakura masih nampak menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke sambil sesekali cekikikan.

Plak!

Tangan itu sukses melayang dan menggetarkan rahang Sasuke. Sakura menoleh, ia menatap ujung bibir Sasuke yang berdarah. Ia lalu menoleh kearah ayah yang baru ia sadari kehadirannya.

"_Otou-san—"_

Plak!

Lagi, darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu hanya diam.

"_OTOU-SAN!"_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membawa anak gadis sampai larut malam begini?!"

"Ne, _otou-san_, tenanglah." Mebuki buru-buru menahan tangan Kizashi.

"..._gomen_." ujar Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salah Sasuke—"

"Diam dan masuk kekamarmu!"

"Ta—tapi—"

"_OTOU-SAN_ BILANG MASUK!"

Sakura bergidik, bahkan matanya sudah kembali basah. Ia menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"MASUK!"

"_Otou-san_." Gumam gadis _pink_ itu.

Sakura segera menerobos kedua orangtuanya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Kembali mengulang adegan kemarin, namun kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara ayahnya yang membentak Sasuke. Ia ingin membantu, namun ia sendiri takut. Sakura meraih selimut dan membekap telinganya sendiri, bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

Waktu kembali brlalu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini menangis semalaman membuatnya tidur. Matanya masih terasa basah. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Membuka mata seperti ini pun terasa sangat berat. Tangan kurusnya lalu meraih sesuatu dibawah bantal. Cincin yang ia sembunyikan dari kemarin, haruskah dia kembalikan? Dia tidak mau ayahnya terus memukul dan menyalahkan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun, yang salah adalah dirinya sudah mencintai si Uchiha itu. Semua sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tersenyum manis didepan pintu kamarnya, "Cepat mandi sana."

Sakura diam, ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "_hai_."

Lima belas menit berlalu Sakura masih berdiri disamping ranjangnya, Sakura terlihat linglung. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan perintah ibunya, ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, ia melihat Sasuke sedang membantu ayahnya untuk memindahkan barang.

"_Bocah, pindahkan yang itu."_

"_Hai!"_

"_Cepat bantu aku mengangkat ini."_

"_Hai."_

"_Lihat! Itu kotor!"_

"_Akan aku sapu, otou-san."_

"_OTOU-SAN?!"_

"_err—paman. Gomen."_

"_Itu banyak sarang laba-laba. Kau tinggi, seharusnya bisa kau jangkau."_

"_Hai."_

"_Habis ini buang sampah."_

"_Hai."_

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Cepat mandi sana." Ujar mebuki.

Sasuke yang sedang membawa kresek sampah itu langsung menoleh, menatap kekasih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Sementara Sakura buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut.

'_bagaimana ini, aku bahkan tidak memakai make up!'_ pikirnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, _ohayou_." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sambil menutupi muka dengan rambutnya, "_o—ohayou_."

"Kau bahkan masih terlihat cantik tanpa bedak."

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, ia menatap malu pemuda yang sedang tersenyum dibawah sana.

"Nah! Nah!" Kizashi memukulkan kipas kertas yang dibawanya pada kepala Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu mengendik kaget, "Pagi-pagi jangan menggombal! Buang sampah sana!"

"_Hai!"_

Sakura tersenyum, ia menatap ayahnya. Masih saja menampakkan wajah garang seperti itu. Sementara Mebuki yang berada di dapur juga terlihat senang.

.

.

.

"Sasuke." Mebuki menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendiri di teras samping rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu membawa kotak kesehatan yang ia letakkan diantara mereka.

"_Gomen ne_." Ujar Mebuki, dengan hati-hati ia mengoleskan salep di bekas luka yang masih tampak berdarah di pipi Sasuke. "Karena _otou-san_ kau jadi luka seperti ini."

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, dia menatap dalam ibu Sakura yang kini melekatkan plester luka dipipinya. Ia mengingatkan seseorang yang telah lama hilang. Senyuman khas seorang ibu dihadapannya membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk sesuatu. Ia bahkan sekilas tadi melihat ibu Sakura adalah ibunya yang telah lama meninggal. Perih segera menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hai. Sudah selesai." Kata Mebuki yang mengakhiri dengan elusan lembutnya.

"_O—ka-san_." Gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"Hm?"

"_Go—gomen_, bibi." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, untuk sesaat tadi ia merasa terlalu senang sampai mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan seperti itu.

_Pat_

Mata Sasuke bergetar saat Mebuki mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa air telah meleleh dari salah satu sudut matanya. Perasaan hangat yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kini hadir lagi. Akankah dia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini selamanya?

"Panggil _okaa-san_ saja, _ne_?" Mebuki kembali mengacak rambut Sasuke, pemuda itu mengangguk dalam sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, apa boleh buat." Kata Kizashi pelan pada putrinya.

"_Otou-san_." Gumam Sakura, _emerald_nya menata tak percaya.

Putri dan ayah yang sedang mengintip itu diam.

"_Otou-san_ sebenarnya bukan tidak menyukai Sasuke-_kun_."

"..."

"Siapa pun itu yang menikahimu, asalkan kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu, _otou-san_ akan menyetujuinya."

"Tapi kemarin..."

"_Otou-san_ hanya terkejut, _otou-san_ terkejut karena sebentar lagi ayah akan kehilangan putri manja kami."

"_Otou-san_, kalian tidak akan pernah kehilangan aku."

"Yah." Kizashi mendongakkan kepala agar airmatanya tidak mengalir, "Aku tahu Sasuke sejak kecil. Dia bukan pria jahat seperti kelihatannya. Dia bahkan sangat manja."

Kizashi lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri istrinya, "Apa-apaan ini. Kau malah mengganggu istriku."

Sakura mendengus, "_Otou-san_ ini."

"Ah, _kaa-san_. Aku lapar. Makanan sudah siap kan?" tanya Kizashi.

"iya."

"Kau juga ikut bocah, kau pasti sudah kelaparan bukan?" tanya Kizashi, sepertinya ia masih terlihat angkuh terbukti dia langsung pergi sebelum Sasuke menjawabnya.

"_Otou-san_, dia bilang dia tidak membencimu."

"Sakura.."

"Ayo sarapan."

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Untukmu Sasuke." Mebuki mengambilkan lauknya.

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_."

"Hei Hei!" Kizashi melongo saat melihat piring Sasuke sudah penuh dengan lauk. "mentang-mentang ada yang lebih tampan kau melupakan aku?"

"Pa—paman boleh mengambilnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan piringnya.

"Kau ini kaku sekali bocah." Kizashi mengipatkan tangannya, "kau makan saja itu."

"_Arigatou_, paman."

"Ha? kau memanggil istriku '_okaa-san'_, tapi memanggilku 'paman'."

"_Go—"_

"Panggil aku _otou-san."_

Lagi, Sasuke seperti tersambar petir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun pemuda itu segera mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya sudah terlalu merah untuk mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya yang semakin ngelantur.

"Sakura sangat beruntung." Kata Kizashi.

"Aku yang seharusnya beruntung mendapatkan Sakura-_chan_."

Kizashi mengipatkan tangannya dengan bibir melengkung turun. "Tidak, Sakura lah yang beruntung. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau adalah keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Dan kau tau apa artinya?"

Lagi, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau memiliki sperma yang langka. Hahahaha"

Sasuke dan Sakura tersedak bebarengan.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melakukannya dengan gadis lain?" ujar Kizashi.

"_Otou-san_!" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau diam saja, tenyata—"

"Ti—TIDAK! AKU MENYIMPAN SPERMAKU HANYA UNTUK SAKURA."

Sakura, Kizashi dan Mebuki cengo saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan mengatakan hal itu layaknya orang berpidato. Namun saat Sasuke melihat ekspresi keluarga haruno, ia segera kembali duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen nasai."_

"Yah. Hahahaha." Kizashi menepuk kepala Sasuke, "aku yakin Sakura dengan senang hati akan menerima spermamu."

"_Otou-san!"_

Prak!

"_Hai_." Kizashi buru-buru diam dan melanjutkan makannya saat melihat sumpit putrinya hancur.

"_Ne_, apa kalian pernah berciuman?"

"_Otou-san_!" Sakura kini mulai geram. Ia bahkan sudah memegang mangkuk dan siap memecahkannya.

"Ayolah Sakura, ada banyak yang ingin ayah tahu tentang hubungan kalian."

"Kami belum pernah—"

"...3 kali." Kata Sasuke.

"Heeeee?"

"Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu." Ujar Mebuki.

"Ti—tidak!" Sakura mengipatkan tangannya di depan mebuki dan Kizashi. "Sasuke-_kun_ hanya bercanda."

"Aku serius."

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_, aku bantu mencuci piring ya." Kata Sakura, ia lalu meletakkan piring-piring tersebut di wastafel dan mulai mencucinya. "_Ne, Okaa-san_."

"Ya?"

"Apa _otou-san_ serius merestui kami?"

Mebuki menoleh lalu membantu putrinya itu membilasi piring-piring, "begitu kan katanya?"

"Eh? Kenapa malah berbalik bertanya?" kata Sakura, "habisnya waktu itu _otou-san_ sangat marah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk, "_otou-san_ bahkan menggebrak meja seperti itu. Okaa-san juga lihat kan, _otou-san_ galak seperti itu. Lalu dia juga menampar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Begitu ya." Ujar Mebuki. Respon seperti itu membuat Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap sang ibu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" ujarnya.

"Sebenarnya setelah menggebrak meja itu _otou-san_ masuk kekamar sambil menangis."

"Eh?"

"_Otou-san_ bilang dia terkejut kau akan segera menikah." Ujar Mebuki sambil menata piring-piring di rak, "_otou-san_ bahkan tidak nafsu makan. Dia hanya makan sup sekali itu saja, itu pun aku yang memaksanya."

"_Otou-san_." Gumam Sakura, "lalu kenapa otou-san menampar Sasuke-_kun_."

"Untuk membuktikan keseriusan Sasuke."

"Keseriusan?" gumamnya lagi, "lalu tadi pagi kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ ada disini?"

"Oh, itu karena _okaa-san_." Kata Mebuki bangga sambil menuding wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu setelah _otou-san_ memukul Sasuke, malam itu dia tidak tidur, yang dia lakukan hanya memandangi tangannya. Jadi kupikir saat itu dia merasa bersalah. Jadi aku sengaja menemui Sasuke dan memintanya untuk membawakan belanjaanku." Kata Mebuki, "saat _otou-san_ melihat Sasuke datang dia terlihat salah tingkah. Bukannya minta maaf dia malah menyuruh Sasuke membantunya memindahkan barang."

Sakura tersenyum, ternyata ayahnya tidak sejahat yang dia pikirkan. Gadis _pink_ itu lalu berlari dan menemui ayahnya yang berada di kamar. Terlihat Kizashi berulang kali mengusap matanya, sementara tangannya membuka lembaran mini album keluarganya.

"_Otou-san_." Kata Sakura.

Kizashi menengok dan buru-buru mengusap airmatanya.

"Sakura." Ujarnya, "masuklah."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disampingnya, "apa yang _otou-san_ lihat?"

"Fotomu." Katanya, ia kembali membuka album foto itu.

"_Ne, otou-san_."

"Hm?"

"_Arigatou_." Sakura meraih tangan tua itu dan menggenggamnya. Kizashi menoleh, mendapati putrinya itu tengah menangis.

"Sakura—"

"_Gomen_, aku tidak menyadari perasaan tou-san. Aku tidak tahu _tou-san_ begitu menyayangiku."

"Apa maksudmu." Kizashi mengacak rambut pendek itu, "bagaimana aku tidak menyayangi putri kesayanganku ini."

Kizashi menutup album itu dan menghadap kearah Sakura, "_gomen_, karena telah menyakitimu."

Sakura menggeleng, semakin lama semakin terdengar sesenggukannya. Kizashi tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura masuk mengendap sambil memeluk selimut, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berbaring tenang diatas tempat tidur. Perlahan Sakura meletakkan selimut tebal itu di ruang kosong di ranjang Sasuke, ia lalu mendekati sang Uchiha. Wajah itu begitu tenang dan damai, mungkin pemuda itu terlalu lelah karena seharian membantu ayahnya. Gadis pink itu menggerakkan tangannya, jari-jarinya semakin mendekati pipi pemuda itu, tapi Sasuke yang kenyataanya masih terjaga segera menarik pergelangan Sakura, membanting tubuh kecil itu kekasur. Sakura memekik saat tubuhnya menghantam kasur empuk itu, belum lagi Sasuke meraih selimutnya tadi dan mengurung tubuhnya, sementara Sasuke masih menyisakan kepalanya diluar selimut.

"Sa—sasuke-_kun_—" Sakura meronta mencoba mengeluarkan setidaknya kepalanya saja, namun pemuda itu segera menghentikannya dengan pelukan.

Sasuke memandang helaian pink yang sedikit menyembul dari selimut, dirasakannya gadis itu tidak lagi meronta. Pemuda itu semakin menarik Sakura erat.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Sakura, ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke yang hangat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Ujarnya, Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lama ingin melakukan ini. Memeluk Sakura. Tapi dia tak ingin Sakura melihat wajah merahnya.

"Sakura—"

"Hm?"

"Tidurlah bersamaku—"

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Haaah?" pekik gadis itu, ia buru-buru menarik selimutnya. Namun yang ada jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya ia bahkan bisa melihat semburat tipis di pipi kekasihnya.

Kedua pasang mata itu beradu sebelum akhirnya sang _emerald_ menutup. Sasuke mengerti, pemuda itu kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, sementara _emerald_ tersebut terbuka perlahan. Semburat merah sudah memenuhi wajah gadis itu, matanya terlihat mondar mandir, tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan mencengkram _sweater_ gelap milik Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Sakura. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat perlahan bibir pasangannya yang terasa manis. Tangan besar Sasuke menuntun tubuh gadis itu untuk terlentang. Sakura mencengkram _sweater_ Sasuke dengan gemetaran, bibirnya bergerak berusaha mengimbangi ciuman hangat yang diberikan Sasuke. Sakura dapat mendengar bunyi jantungnya sendiri, apalagi dia dapat merasakan sekarang darahnya berdesir. Panas berpusat pada wajahnya. Dan saat Sasuke mengelus lehernya rasa yang aneh tiba-tiba menjalar.

Sasuke perlahan menyudahinya, ia takut semakin kebablasan. Ia memandang sakura yang masih memejamkan mata, meski Sasuke sudah bilang untuk membuka matanya, gadis itu enggan melakukannya, yang ada dia menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat malu saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Tak berapa lama, dengkuran halus terdengar. Sasuke dan Sakura tertidur.

.

.

.

"Sakura—" Mebuki membuka pintu kamar Sakura, namun tak mendapati putrinya tersebut. Ia tiba-tiba berlari dan mengendap-endap membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Matanya membelalak, wanita itu kemudian berlari lagi dan menyeret Kizashi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" ujar Kizashi saat acara sarapannya terganggu.

"Pssst! Coba _otou-san_ lihat. Sakura dan Sasuke—"

"Mereka tidur bersama?!" potong Kizashi, pria tua itu segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Didapatinya Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura yang terbungkus selimut.

"Padahal dingin begini, tapi dia tidur tanpa selimut." Ujar Mebuki. "Ayo _otou-san_." Ujar Mebuki lagi sambil meninggalkan Kizashi.

Sementara Kizashi diam, perlahan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menyusul istrinya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menggeliatkan tubuhnya setelah tidur nyenyak semalam. Ia membuka matanya pelan, memandangi sekitarnya.

"Sa—sasuke-_kun_!" pekiknya.

Gadis itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari keluar.

"_Okaa-san_, Sasuke-_kun—"_

Mebuki yang sedang menuangkan teh ayahnya itu menoleh, "ah, dia pergi pagi-pagi tadi."

"EEEhh? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkan aku?"

"Katanya tidak usah, begitu."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau sudah tidur bersama semalaman. Apa kurang puas?" kata Kizashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

"Ja—jangan bilang."

"Kami melihatnya." Kata Mebuki.

Kizashi melirik, "Hmmm.."

"A—apa-apaan kalian ini! Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Oh..." Kizashi menyeringai.

"_O—otou-san baka_!" ketusnya sambil berlari pergi sementara kedua orang itu tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ini.." gumam Sakura, kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri tempat di desanya. Namun orang yang ia cari belum juga ketemu.

"Sakuraaaa-_chiaaaan_."

Pat

Naruto tiba-tiba mendarat di samping gadis itu, "Sakura-_chan_, sedang apa kau? Sasuke mana?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "aku tidak tahu."

"Heeee? Padahal aku jauh jauh kemari menyusulmu. Kukira kau bersamanya." Kata pemuda berambut durian itu.

"Memang ada kepentingan apa?" tanyanya.

"Err anu itu." Naruto menggaruk rambutnya, "Yah, pokoknya kalau kau ketemu dia suruh dia untuk menemuiku."

"Me—"

"_Jaa!"_

Boof

Sakura mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dibalik asap. Ah bodo, yang jelas dia ingin menemukan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chaaan_."

Pat

Sekarang berganti Shizune yang menghampirinya.

"Shizune-_san_?"

"Kau lihat Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Ujar Sakura. "Tu—tunggu sebentar! Tadi Naruto mencari Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang kau juga mencarinya. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Eh? Naruto baru saja menemuimu?" tanya Shizune.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Yah." Shizune menggaruk kepalanya, "_Jaa!"_

Boof

Lagi-lagi hilang seperti Naruto.

"A—apa-apaan ini?" gumam Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura." Ujar Shikamaru. "Kau tahu dimana Sasuke?"

"Shi—shikamaru. Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Kalau gitu kau juga sudah dengar kalau aku tidak tahu kan?" geram Sakura, Shikamaru mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya!"

Shikamaru mengorek telinganya, "yah, sebenarnya aku tahu dimana dia."

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya aku?!"

"Dia ada di pintu gerbang. Bersama wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata itu."

"Eh?"

"_Jaa!"_

Boof

"Karin?" gumam Sakura. Tak menunggu waktu lama Sakura berlari ketempat yang di maksud. Benar saja, Sasuke yang membelakanginya sedang berbicara dengan Karin.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" gumam Sakura. Gadis itu mendekat perlahan.

"_Itu jelek!"_

"_Apa itu yang kau katakan setelah membuatku begadang semalaman dua tahun ini?" _ujar Karin. _"Ada Juugo dan Suigetsu, tapi kenapa kau memintaku!"_

"_Karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_

Karin terlihat tersipu, perempuan itu menaikkan frame kacamatanya, di tangannya nampak sebuah kotak kecil.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun. Untuk anak pertama kau mau laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

"_Ba—baka!"_

'_Anak?' _pikir Sakura. _'jangan bilang kalau—'_

"_Terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan itu." _Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Karin mendelik, sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan kehadiran Sakura sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba ide nakal melintas di kepala gadis megane itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_." Karin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mata Sakura membelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke melakukan ini, baru saja semalam dia menciumnya. Tapi kini dia mencium gadis lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

* * *

><p>Waaaakhhh ternyata nggak jadi twoshot! #pundung. Ngeliat ini aja masih setengah cerita. Gomen ne, lemonnya tertunda xD takut pada berbusa kalau baca kepanjangan diusahakan next chap lemonnya ga tertunda<p>

_**Balasan review**_

_**Abbymaddox17**_: aku mah tahu :D dia Cuma belum siap nyatainnya :D

_**6934soraoi**_: ngantri setelah aku ya xD/plak

_**Harunoyuki**_: disini ceritanya Sasu baru pulang dari mengembara kok :D jadi belum ada kesempatan buat nyembuhin tangannya :D

_**Amel chan**_: silakan menikmati :D

_**Naya aditya**_: nggak, bakalan saya buat tangan utuh kok :D wwehehe gak seru kalau tangan satu

_**Manda vvidenarint**_: silakan menikmati :D

_**Kikoo**_: silakan membaca yaaa :D

: haiii :D

: namanya juga pada lagi berbahagia :D wkwk ini update

_**Vanny-chan**_: ada kok :D makasih yaaaa

_**Cleonakacloti**_: wah makasih :* makasih ya udah mampirrr

_**Kumada chiyu**_: kalo saya mah emang sudah dasarnya mesum xD/plak

_**Kazuran**_: yosh! :D

_**Kuli jepang**_: sayang sekali pembuatannya tertunda ._.

: yahhh diusahakan untuk next chap :D

_**Sawachan**_: bakal dibahas tuntas di next chap :D

_**Yensai**_: iya :D seneng gitu setelah sekian lama terombang ambing akhirnya canon jua :D

_**Hachiko desuka**_: wah ditahan dulu ya xD

_**Aoichan**_: arigatouuuu/peluk

.

Ne, minna, hontoni gomenasai karena lemonnya tertunda. Padahal kemarin2 pas ngebayangin plotnya ga sepanjang ini. Pas ngetik ga taunya otak berkhianat ;_; /kejam

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :D see U.


End file.
